onversefandomcom-20200214-history
Onverse Guides
Currently, 33 Guides Total: 1. Here are the 15 Guides that were added on August 13, 2009: *''Chris (Previously known as chhrrriss, promoted to Senior Guide, retired to Tour Guide, retired from duty)'' *''dnomyerj (Retired from duty)'' *''DragoWing (Retired, re-recruited,then retired again)'' *''Hell (Retired from duty)'' *''IAAW (Retired from duty)'' *''IronReaper (Retired from duty)'' *''JaxM (Retired, re-recruited, then retired again)'' *''KatyC (Previously known as DJ_Future, retired from duty)'' *''LyndaBell (Retired from duty)'' *''negativezero (Retired from duty)'' *''Ravyne Stormbringer (Promoted to Senior Guide, retired from duty)'' *''RichardC (Retired from duty)'' *''StarLight (Retired from duty)'' *''T3charmy (Retired from duty)'' *''Tara (Previously known as Happy, retired from duty)'' 2. Here is the Guide that was added on October 7, 2009: *'Blax' (Retired, then re-recruited) 3. Here are the 5 Guides that were added on Feburary 17, 2010: *''Biggs (Retired from duty)'' *'Jennie' (Previously known as _Jennie_, promoted to Senior Guide, retired to Guide) *'Mceppy' (Promoted to Senior Guide) *''Pluto is a Planet (Retired to Tour Guide, re-recruited, then retired to Tour Guide again, then retired from duty)'' *'Soup' (Promoted to Senior Guide) 4. Here are the 8 Guides that were added on April 14, 2010: *''ChineseArts (Retired from duty)'' *''Conflagration (Retired from duty)'' *''DippinDot (Previously known as ForSheetzNGigglz, retired from duty)'' *''Katz (Retired from duty)'' *''LadyM (Retired from duty)'' *'SpartanKing' *''Tenish (Retired from duty)'' *''Wynnd (Retired from duty)'' 5. Here are the 3 Guides that were added on July 9, 2010: *'~Mimi~' (Previously known as mimi06, promoted to Senior Guide) *''paddo (Retired from duty)'' *''zoopy (Retired from duty)'' 6. Here are the 2 Guides that were added on July 13, 2010: *'Catch' (Promoted to Senior Guide) *''Jonathanwillian01 (Retired to Tour Guide, then retired from duty)'' 7. Here is the Guide that was added on July 20, 2010: *'Fuse' (Promoted to Senior Guide) 8. Here are the 2 Guides that were added on August 12, 2010: *''Kacpir97 (Retired from duty, re-recruited, then retired again)'' *''Pestidox (Previously known as ToMaS, promoted to Senior Guide, retired to Tour Guide)'' 9. Here is the Guide that was added on September 10, 2010: *''Cosmos (Retired from duty, previously known as Punkking3)'' 10. Here is the Guide that was added on September 28, 2010: *''Joordann (Previously known as Jordan2010, retired from duty)'' 11. Here are the 2 Guides that were added on October 4, 2010: *'xxxxAnGeLxxxx' *'Boomy' (Promoted to Senior Guide) 12. Here are the 3 Guides that were added on October 13, 2010: *''Betty19Smith (Retired from duty)'' *'Samuelito' *'WyvernSky( desperate for lady gaga man ..shes gay wateva)' 13. Here is the Guide that was added on November 4, 2010: *''Jordan (Previously known as J0RDAN, retired from duty)'' 14. Here are the 2 Guides that were added on December 4, 2010: *''Jonno (Retired from duty)'' *'XxRonaldoxX' 15. Here is the Guide that was added on December 7, 2010: *'Dolphin' (she dont random add lmao shes think shes cool wat to say.) 16. Here is the Guide that was added on December 17, 2010: *'Anjo Bom' 17. Here are the 2 Guides that were added on December 27, 2010: *''Airurn (Retired from duty)'' *''MrScrooge (Retired from duty)'' 18. Here are the 2 Guides that were added on January 13, 2011: *''Defector (Retired to from duty)'' *'Mike' (Previously known as Lights) 19. Here are the 2 Guides that were added on January 23, 2011: *'Jesuses-Angel =D (shes 11 years old :) and an idiot for that age.)' *'monkeytomboy' 20. This is the Guide that was added on January 24, 2011: *Jaslene (Retired to Tour Guide) 21. This is the Guide that was added on February 10, 2011: *Yonatan (Retired to Tour Guide) 22. Here are the 4 Guides that were added on February 21, 2011: *'Alex' (Previously known as AlexT) *''Olivares (Retired to Tour Guide)'' *''xCCx (Retired from duty)'' *'Zeffyr' 23. Here are the 3 Guides that were added on March 25, 2011: *''Scotty (Previously known as $cotty, retired to Tour Guide)'' *'punkrockprincess455' *'PyroWolf' 24. This is the Guide that was added on March 26, 2011: *'Strobe' (Previously known as Illusion) 25. This is the Guide that was added on April 1, 2011: *''shaylyn (Retired to Tour Guide)'' 25. This is the Guide that was added on April 12, 2011: *'Kimmerz' 26. Here are the 3 Guides that were added on April 13, 2011: *'Anny' (Previously known as Annyy) *'calabiyau' *'Elery' 27. Here are the 6 Guides that were added on April 23, 2011: *'~Missy~' (Previously known as _Sucker_) *'Absynthe' *''alexpja (Retired to Tour Guide)'' *'draguta' *'Erich' (Previously known as _eric_) *'Mr. Futurehope'